Secret Santa
by iluvjamesie
Summary: Voldermort has been defeated and as a celebration, there is an extra special Christmas event planned, Secret Santa! Read as this seemingly simple game results in confusion, hidden feelings and lots of laughs! RWHG, HPGW, 7th year.
1. Back To School

Harry said goodbye to Remus Lupin, whom he had being staying with for the majority of the summer holidays, and turned to get onto the Hogwarts Express. So far, he hadn't seen a sign of Hermione and Ron, his two best friends. He figured they had already got there, and were in the prefect compartment with the other prefects. Harry grabbed his trunk and walked down the corridor looking for an empty compartment in the jam-packed train. He finally found Neville alone in one, and went in and sat down.

"Hey Neville, had a good summer?" Harry asked Neville, who seemed to be in high spirits.

"Um.. yea you could say that.. how was you.. I mean, why bother asking, cos' well, um.. everyone knows what happened.." Neville tried to give a light chuckle but it just came out really messed up. An awkward silence filled the compartment as memories of the summer came flooding to Harry. Two months ago had been the final showdown. Harry and Voldermort had come face to face once again, and with the help of Dumbledore, Harry had administered magic so powerful that Voldermort's soul had been destroyed. Mysteriously enough, Voldermort's body had not been found, although the Ministry officials and Aurors were still looking.

Harry had spent the remainder of the holidays recovering at Lupin's place, where he had a constant stream of visitors, from the entire Weasley family to friends at Hogwarts, like Dean, Seamus, Hagrid and of course Hermione, as well as various members of the Order. Harry had made a full recovery, both mentally and physically and was looking forward to having a good time during his last year at Hogwarts.

The compartment door shut with a bang bringing Harry out of his reverie. He looked up to see the grinning forms of Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry, how're you doing?" Ron's voice had now completely broken; his voice was now deep and mature.

Hermione hugged him and then took a seat next to Neville. Harry could see she was bursting with news about something.

"Guess what Harry, Dumbledore's going to tell us who the Head Boy and Girl are going to be this year, when we get back to school. He couldn't send out owls because of you-know-what happening in the summer!" squeaked Hermione.

Harry was absolutely positive that Hermione would be Head Girl. Who in their right mind wouldn't choose her? The rest of the journey passed amicably, with chitchat, Exploding Snap, and occasional visitors stopping in to say hello.

3 HOURS LATER

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, stuffed with food and drink. There was contentment in the air and the sounds of lazy chatter. As soon as the dessert plates vanished, Dumbledore stood up. Everyone immediately turned to look in his direction. Hermione squeaked with nerves and excitement and grabbed Ron's robes. Ron turned bright pink, but no one seemed to notice.

"Ahem.. welcome back students, and I hope you're looking forward to a great year. This year, as we will be celebrating the Dark Lord's fall, we will have a grand event taking place at Christmas. It will be up to the Heads to organize it. And now without further ado, the Head Boy and Girl for this year are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

There was thunderous applause and both Harry and Hermione turned bright red. Dumbledore dismissed the students, and they all started heading back. Harry saw Dumbledore motioning towards Hermione and himself to follow him. Harry nudged Hermione and pointed in Dumbledore's direction.

See you later Ron, we've got to go see Dumbledore ok?" Hermione said to Ron, who was wearing a strange expression on his face. He nodded and without a word, turned and followed the crowd up the stairs.

Harry and Hermione followed Dumbledore and the three of them reached Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore ushered them in and the new Head Boy and Girl took their seats in front of his desk.

"Ah welcome back Harry and Hermione. This year will indeed be interesting with your added responsibilities as Heads. Now about the Christmas event, I am leaving it up to you to decide. You can organize everything and use the notice boards as advertisements to inform the student body of your plans. And one more thing before you go, you will have a special common room of your own, where you'll will sleep and work." Saying so, Dumbledore handed a large bronze key to Hermione and then bid them goodnight.

Harry and Hermione left the room and as soon they started walking, Hermione started talking non-stop.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, I'm so glad you're Head Boy! It's going to be great working with you! And this Christmas Event, I already have some great ideas!"

Harry groaned, "Hermione, do we have to talk about it now? Can we please settle down into our new common room first?"

"Harry, do you think Ron's going to be really mad about not sharing a common room with us anymore? I mean, who's he going to hang out with in the Gryffindor common room now?" asked Hermione, looking nervous.

"Oh well, Dumbledore didn't say that our common room was off limits to anyone right? So Ron can just come and be in our common room!" said Harry.

Looking slightly mollified, Hermione nodded, although she knew it would be a long time until Ron got used to the idea.

By this time, Harry and Hermione had reached the statue of the large boar that Dumbledore that told them would be their entrance. The boar came to life and grunted, "What would you like your password to be?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Um... how about pancakes with syrup?" said Harry.

"Harry! That's so stupid!" said Hermione, but the boar had already nodded and moved aside to reveal a door.

"Fine then, pancakes and syrup..." muttered Hermione and opened the door.

Harry climbed in after her and his mouth dropped open in amazement. Both of them just stood there, looking at their new living quarters with their jaws on the floor.

**AN: This is my first fanfic ever so please don't judge too harshly. It will get better I promise! There will be lots of Hermione/Ron goodness I promise! Please review and tell be what you think. Any constructive criticism welcome! **


	2. Head Boy and Girl

_RECAP: Harry climbed in after her and his mouth dropped open in amazement. Both of them just stood there, looking at their new living quarters with their jaws on the floor. _

"Oh my god..." breathed Hermione.

The place was indeed beautiful. There was a large living room, complete with sofas, chairs and tables, as well as a cream carpeted floor. There were also two doors on either side of the living room. One was blue, and the other was pink. Hermione assumed that those were the bedrooms and moved towards the pink one. She opened it and gasped. The room had a queen-sized bed, a huge dressing table with a mirror, a large closet and a door leading to a well-equipped bathroom. She heard Harry exclaim and knew that he had found his bedroom as well. Hermione jumped on the bed, opened the closet (where all her clothes had already been arranged) and tried out the bathroom. She was so excited that she was starting to feel a bit giddy. That night both Harry and Hermione slept comfortably in their own new beds in their beautiful new living quarters.

Back in the Gryffindor dormitories, Ron was still wake. He was feeling hurt that neither Harry nor Hermione had come back after meeting Dumbledore. He kept telling himself that they had probably got duties already and that was the reason they couldn't come and talk to him. There were several other things running through his head, like how he felt about Harry and Hermione spending so much time together without him. It took Ron several hours to think things over before he finally fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the breakfast table and talking.

"So what happened last night?" asked Ron, careful to keep his face expressionless.

"Oh Ron, Harry and I have our own living quarters and they're so beautiful! You just have to see them! We don't have classes today so you can come straight after breakfast ok?" said Hermione.

Ron nodded, and the three of them continued talking about other things, from the classes they had this year to the Christmas event that Harry and Hermione hadn't decided on yet.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione took Ron on a grand tour of their bedrooms. Then the three of them went out on to the grounds and went to their favourite spot under a huge tree.

"So Harry, what do you think we could organize for this year's Christmas event?" asked Hermione lazily, leaning against the bark of the tree.

"Hmm... I donno, a ball sounds really boring and clichéd." said Harry, "Wait how about that muggle thing, Secret Santa!"

"Oh my gosh yeah! That's a great idea! It's never been done before here I'm sure!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Wait, what's Secret Santa?" asked Ron, who never had any knowledge on muggle things.

"Oh Ron, it's like you get a name of someone, and you have to get them presents, and then on Christmas day you reveal yourself to them. And in turn there's someone who's your Secret Santa who'll be giving you presents." explained Hermione,

"O...k..." said Ron, who was clearly struggling to understand.

"Don't worry Ron, you'll understand it properly when it takes place." consoled Harry.

LATER THAT DAY

Harry and Hermione were sitting in their living room, having just told Dumbledore about their idea. Dumbledore had thought it was a great idea and had advised them to get it started soon because Christmas was only 2 months away. Harry and Hermione were currently organizing the names and the letters of explanation they would send to everyone. They came up with the following note:

_You are the Secret Santa of ………………………………. _

_Your job is to send them small gifts at least once in two weeks. On Christmas Day, there will be a gathering in the Great Hall and you will reveal yourself to your person. In turn your Secret Santa will reveal him/herself to you._

They made copies of this letter and wrote each person's name in Hogwarts on a letter. Then they carefully stacked the pile away and went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Students were buzzing around the notice board. A new notice had appeared, signed by the Head Boy and Girl. The notice explained the plan for Christmas and told everyone to meet in the Great Hall before dinner so the names could be given out.

Sure enough, that evening every single student gathered in the Great Hall in anticipation of the Secret Santa game. Those who were muggleborn or who had associated with muggles had already heard of the game and had quickly passed the knowledge around to the others, so everyone was very excited.

Hermione and Harry stood up.

"Welcome everyone. Tonight we're going to give each person a note telling you the person you are to be Secret Santa to. A word of advice, we know people will be tempted to tell everyone who they got, but please keep it to yourself, for that makes the surprise at the end even more enjoyable." said Harry.

"We are participating as well. The names will be given out completely randomly so we will not know who has who at all. That makes it possible for us to participate. So without further ado, here are your letters," said Hermione, giving her wand a flick, and as she did so, the pile of letters next to her flew into the air and zoomed towards the crowd.

Everyone caught one and for a few seconds there was silence as people read their letters. Then came the exclamations as people saw whom they had got. There were groans and whoops, much to Harry and Hermione's amusement. Hermione looked at hers and registered the person she had got in her heads. Then she turned to look at Ron. Ron's ears had turned pink as he stared at his piece of parchment.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Hermione, curious as to whom he could have got.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I have a question? What sorts of gifts are we supposed to give?" asked Ron, his ears turning even redder.

"Oh it depends. If you know the person well, you'll know the type of things they like. If not, you can get them anything really. Just don't spend too much, because that won't be fair on others who aren't getting such extravagant gifts." Hermione told him.

Ron said no more, but kept giving his letter worried glances.

Harry was also looking at his letter, and a crease had appeared on his forehead. He kept reading the same sentence. _You are the Secret Santa of Ginny Weasley. _Harry didn't know why he was feeling so weird right now. He had given Ginny several gifts before, at Christmas and once on her birthday when he had been staying at the Burrow.Yet now, he was feeling a swooping sensation in his stomach, much like the first time he had done a dive on his broomstick.

Hermione had glanced at her parchment and had seen the name Harry Potter. She smiled, "This will be easy!" she thought. Yet at the back of her mind, she could not help wishing that she had got someone else, a certain red-haired someone else.

**AN: God it's still kinda boring right? Ok, I'm going to try my best for the next chapter ok, and try to but a bit more humour into it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Shopping

_RECAP Hermione had glanced at her parchment and had seen the name Harry Potter. She smiled, "This will be easy!" she thought. Yet at the back of her mind, she could not help wishing that she had got someone else, a certain red-haired someone else. _

The next day was Saturday, and there was a Hogsmeade trip planned, so Harry, Ron and Hermione breakfasted quickly and then left the castle along with a hundred other students eager to get out of the castle. People were also contemplating buying gifts for the Secret Santa game. Harry, Ron and Hermione however, went straight to the Three Broomsticks.

"I'll go get our drinks guys," said Hermione.

As soon as she left their table, Ron turned to Harry, "Um... Harry, I really need your help."

"Shoot ol' buddy." said Harry, leaning back comfortably in his chair.

"It's about the Secret Santa thing," muttered Ron, "I um... I got Hermione."

Harry sat up straight. "Ahh.." he said, with something of a knowing looking in his eye.

"Yeah, um.. well I'm not exactly sure what to get her. I mean I usually send her like Chocolate Frogs or something for Christmas." But now we have to give many little gifts.. and I have no idea what I'm supposed to get her." said Ron, whose face was turning pink, "I mean, what small thing could I possibly give without seeming like, um.. unconcerned?"

Harry laughed. "Ron, Hermione wouldn't think you were unconcerned about what you would give her. Maybe with your first gift, you should send a note explaining you're really bad at giving gifts? Anyway, Hermione really would appreciate whatever you give her."

"Easy for you to say! Who did you get anyway?" asked Ron.

Now it was Harry's face to turn red. He was saved from answering however, as Hermione came back, clutching three butterbeers.

"Whew there's a huge crowd today," she said, setting down the drinks, "what's up with you Harry?"

"Huh? Nothing! It's a bit hot in here, that's all" he stammered, "Let's go get some gifts for the Secret Santa thing after this ok? I don't think there's going to be another Hogsmeade trip for ages."

The others agreed, and soon they were leaving the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey seeing that we're not supposed to know anything, how about we split up so we don't see which presents we get in case we see someone getting that later on?" suggested Harry.

"Ok, Mr. Mysterious" laughed Hermione, and she went of in another direction. Harry and Ron walked slowly towards the row of little shops in the distance.

"You fancy her don't you? asked Harry, carefully. Ron didn't answer, nor did he ask whom Harry was talking about.

"Why don't you tell her?" asked Harry, innocently.

"Because." was all that Ron said, his face flaming.

"Are you afraid? Because I don't think Hermione would um... turn you down..." said Harry.

"No, well that's partly it, but well I don't know.. we're such good friends and all.. and I don't want to change any of that."

Harry could understand that. He knew how terrible it would be if Hermione and Ron got together and then broke up. Their trio would become three individuals. He didn't mention it again and neither Harry nor Ron brought up the subject of Secret Santa. Harry was glad, although he didn't mind Ron knowing he had Ginny, he didn't particularly want to make it obvious of the feelings he seemed to have suddenly found for her.

Harry and Ron wandered miserably from shop to shop, without finding much that they could buy. Finally Harry found a cute snow globe with a snowman sitting in the middle and flakes of paper snowflakes floating around him. He felt it was a very mediocre gift but couldn't find anything better. Ron was still anxiously looking for something to give Hermione.

"You need to give her something personal, Ron, something you know she needs." Harry told him, pretending to sound all sage and wise.

"Like what? How about a book? She loves books!" Ron supplied.

Harry pulled a face, "Yuck, how unromantic!"

Ron blushed, "But I'm not looking for anything romantic! Or wait, am I supposed to be?"

Harry laughed, "Well maybe you can send the more romantic ones later!"

They kept looking until Ron found a beautiful photo frame with a silver frame adorned by colourful beads and sequins. It was rather expensive but Ron didn't care. He was simply glad that he had managed to find a gift for Hermione.

Harry and Ron, having made their purchases, headed back to Hogwarts. As they trudged up to the Gryffindor common room, they saw that Hermione was not there.

"Oh she might be in the Head common room," said Harry, suddenly remembering that this common room wasn't really his anymore.

He bid Ron goodbye and went to the statue of the boar.

"Pancakes with syrup." He said, and entered. He saw Hermione sitting on a sofa with different types of wrapping paper surrounding her.

"Hey Harry, I'm just wrapping my gift. Did you find anything?" she asked him.

"Yea, it's kinda stupid but there wasn't much choice. There should be more things once Christmas comes closer I guess." He replied, and then on an impulse asked, "Hermione, do you think Ginny still likes me?"

Hermione looked up at him in surprise, "Uh, not that I know of Harry, why?"

"Oh no reason, just um.. wondering" he said, trying to look unconcerned. Hermione grinned at him, making him blush.

"It's not that I like her or anything," he stammered, "I just thought maybe, you know, that she might still.."

"Harry, you wouldn't happen to be her Secret Santa would you?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her smile at Harry's stuttering.

"Um.. yea actually," said Harry, seeing no way to deny it at this point.

"And what have you got her?" asked Hermione.

"Um.. a snow globe," said Harry, his face now flaming, "I know it's stupid, but what was I supposed to get her?"

Harry knew he was strongly resembling Ron at this point and thought how ironical it was that he had been advising Ron on what to get Hermione, when he was so incapable of getting Ginny a present.

Hermione was trying her best not to laugh and Harry could see that. He scowled at her.

"It's not funny, I see you had no difficulty getting your person a gift, whoever they are."

"You're right. I simply thought of what they would like, and found it too." Hermione said, "and really, couldn't you do better than a snow globe?"

"Well next time, you help me find a gift then ok? I suck at it!" muttered Harry.

"Fine then. And I'll find a much better thing to give! More Christmassy and romantic!" said Hermione.

Harry spluttered at her last word and got up quickly saying, "I'm going to dinner!"

**AN: This is my pathetic attempt at making it humourous! Please tell me what you think about and review! And tell me who you think are Harry and Ron's Secret Santa's!**


	4. Presents!

_Recap: "Fine then. And I'll find a much better thing to give! More Christmassy and romantic!" said Hermione._

_Harry spluttered at her last word and got up quickly saying, "I'm going to dinner!"_

The next day was the day that most people would be receiving their first Secret Santa presents. Harry awoke to see a neatly packaged gift at the foot of his bed. He opened to find a fancy stationary set, with a large, rather grand quill and 10 different coloured inks. He went into the living room and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Coming.. just getting dressed!" came the reply from behind the door.

Hermione appeared a few minutes later, fully dressed in her robes. She looked at Harry who was still in his pajamas and raised an eyebrow. "Harry, today's Monday! Classes are gonna start in like 20 minutes. Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"Oh yea!" All thoughts of asking Hermione what she got and feigning surprise went out oh his head and he quickly rushed back into his room to get dressed.

"I'm going to have breakfast ok Harry?" called Hermione from the living room.

Harry came down a few minutes later to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny sitting together and went to join them. They were eagerly talking about their presents.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! Did you get anything from your Secret Santa?" asked Ginny, turning to him as he sat down. His stomach lurched. He mentally shook himself.

"Yea I did. It was this really cool stationary set," he said, not looking at Hermione, who was grinning widely.

"Oh really? I got this snow globe. It's pretty cute." Ginny said.

For a split second, Harry considered the fact that Ginny was his Secret Santa. The way she seemed so interested in what he got was rather suspicious. But she was just being curious, that's all, he told himself. He turned to Ron.

"What did you get?" he asked Ron.

"Nothing." came the reply.

"What? How could you not have gotten anything?" Harry exclaimed.

"I donno.. I must have a pretty lousy Secret Santa!" said Ron, who was looking really grumpy.

"Wow that sucks man, what about you Hermione?" said Harry now looking at her.

"Oh, I got this beautiful photo frame. It's gorgeous!" said Hermione.

Ron turned red, but fortunately Hermione was looking in her bag for her timetable and didn't notice.

After classes, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to their favourite spot and sat down.

"So Harry, have you told Ron yet?" asked Hermione?

Harry, thinking she meant the crush he had on Ginny, gave Hermione a pleading look.

"You know, about what we decided last night after dinner?" prompted Hermione.

"Oh yea! Well after the last gift is given on Christmas Day, we've decided that instead of everyone meeting in the Great Hall, we're going to have a Winter Dance as usual, and everyone will find out his or her Secret Santa's then." said Harry, sighing with relief as he realized what Hermione meant.

"Oh ok.." was all Ron said. He was gazing into the sky, not really paying much attention.

"What's up Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering why I seem to be the only one in the whole of Hogwarts who hasn't got a gift from my Secret Santa!" said Ron, now looking mad.

"Oh Ron, I'm sure your Secret Santa had a reason. Maybe him or her is in the hospital wing or something and hasn't managed to send you something?" said Hermione, trying to console him.

"Oh yeah I'm sure that's it!" said Ron sarcastically. His bad mood remained the whole afternoon but as they were sitting down to lunch, they saw Pig zooming towards them.

"Bloody hell, why's he come at lunch?" said Ron in exasperation.

Pig landed on the table and Harry and Hermione saw he was holding a large package. On took the package and opened it. Out fell a book. It was titled "Everything you need to know about the Chudley Cannons!" There was also a note inside that simply said, "I forgot, sorry! – Your Secret Santa."

"Bloody hell!" said Ron again, gazing down at the book, "this is incredible! I've always wanted this!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. Ron would cheer up now. Whoever his Secret Santa was, he or she had obviously had a delay in sending it. Harry wondered who it was. He had been inclined to think that it might have been Hermione earlier on, but now he knew it couldn't possibly be. He had seen Hermione wrapping a gift last night; besides, Hermione was not likely to forget sending a gift. Maybe Hermione was his own Secret Santa. That could be possible, but then she wouldn't have been so open about the wrapping paper last night, he would have recognized his gift if it had that wrapping paper on it. So, Harry had no clue about who his Secret Santa could be.

A WEEK LATER

That weekend another Hogsmeade trip had been planned. This time Harry was hoping Hermione would help him pick out a gift for Ginny, as he had been sure that she hadn't like the snow globe, even though she had said it was cute.

Surprisingly Ron said that he was going to stay back this time. When Harry asked him what he would give his Secret Santa, Ron merely shrugged and said, "I have homework, I'll figure something out."

So Harry and Hermione set out together to Hogsmeade. On arriving, Hermione dragged him into a gifts shop and told him to start looking around. Harry did just that, but didn't bother looking. He was convinced Hermione would pick out a perfect gift for him. 2o minutes later, they still didn't have a gift. Hermione was inclined to blame it on the shop when Harry caught sight of a beautiful watch on display. It had a large dial with silver hands. The strap was thin, and looked like it was made of real gold. It was feminine and delicate, and simply lovely. Hermione gasped when Harry pointed it out to her and approved immediately. They paid for it and walked out, heading for the Three Broomsticks.

"What about you Hermione, what are you going to get for your person?" asked Harry, when they had settled down with drinks.

"Oh I got lots of gifts last time so I wouldn't have to buy one each trip," she explained, "Ginny is going to love this watch, Harry. And you didn't need me at all! You picked it out by yourself."

Just then door opened and Harry and Hermione looked in its direction to see Ron. He had a small package in his hand and he quickly stuffed it into his pocket when he saw them.

"Hey guys, I just couldn't stand being at Hogwarts alone, so I came." He told them.

"Oh ok, did you finish your essay for Professor Sinistra?" asked Hermione.

"Oh um, sort of" muttered Ron, "So have you guys finished shopping?"

"Yeah, in fact, Hermione was smart enough to buy several gifts last time so she wouldn't have to buy one every time." Harry told Ron.

"Wow, you think of everything don't you, Hermione," said Ron, looking admiringly at her. Hermione went rather pink but said, "Oh please, it's what anyone with common sense would do!"

**AN: Please drop a review telling me what you think! And don't forget to tell me who you think are Harry and Ron's Secret Santa's!**


	5. A ring, Viktor Krum and a date!

**AN: OMG I want to apologize for that really stupid question about Harry's Secret Santa. There is an explanation! Originally, Hermione had Neville, and Harry's Secret Santa had not been told. But later I saw that it fit better if Hermione was his Secret Santa, and I forgot to change that question. Thank you for those who noticed and I'm sorry, I can be an egghead sometimes!**

_Recap: "Wow, you think of everything don't you, Hermione," said Ron, looking admiringly at her. Hermione went rather pink but said, "Oh please, it's what anyone with common sense would do!"_

The next day at breakfast, the Secret Santa presents were again the subject of all the conversations. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the breakfast table discussing the latest gifts they had got. Ginny was in Seventh Heaven about her new watch and couldn't stop talking about it. Harry feeling very hot around the collar turned to Hermione and asked her what she got.

"You won't believe it Harry, but I got a ring! It's got a giant pearl in the middle and it's so pretty!" said Hermione excitedly, holding out her hand to show him.

"Wow, a ring? Some Secret Santa you have huh!" said Harry, wondering when and where Ron had bought a ring! That must have been what the package he was holding in the Three Broomsticks was.

"I know! And it must have been really hard to find! They don't have many jewellery shops in Hogsmeade! Anyway, what did you get Harry?" she asked

"I got the new book, "Brooms through the Ages". It's like a sequel to "Quidditch through the Ages. I haven't got a chance to read it yet but it looks awesome!" said Harry.

Just then Ron appeared. He made his way towards them, looking very grumpy.

"Guess what I got from my dear Secret Santa?" he growled, "Mittens! My god, it could be my mother who's my Secret Santa!"

Harry had to laugh at the comical expression on Ron's face.

"Ron, you need mittens! Your old ones were too small for you! I think they're a great gift!" said Ginny.

Ron grunted and helped himself to a large helping of bacon and eggs.

2 HOURS LATER

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in History of Magic, taken by Professor Binns, who just happened to be a ghost. Both Harry and Ron were bored out of their minds while Hermione was busy copying down notes. Harry thought this would be a perfect opportunity to ask Ron where he got the ring. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and passed it to Ron.

_Cool ring! When did you get?_

**When do you think? That day in Hogsmeade!**

_What made you give her a ring?_

**I donno, you said leave the romantic ones for later! Wasn't it romantic?**

_It was great Ron! She was so happy; you should have seen her face!_

**At least she gets something worth being happy about! I got mittens!**

_Stop complaining, you got a great gift last time!_

**Yeah but still!**

Hermione glared at them as she paused from writing down notes. Her expression very clearly said, "Stop messing about and write some notes down!" Both Harry and Ron childishly stuck their tongues out at her.

At lunch, as Hermione helped herself to some bean soup, Ron asked an unexpected question.

"So Hermione, are you still in touch with darling Vicky," asked Ron, casually.

Hermione started, then glared at Ron, "How many times have I told you not to call him Vicky! And no.. not anymore." she said.

Ron looked more interested now, "Oh really? How come?"

Hermione blushed, "No reason. We just kinda lost touch!"

"Yea and I'm a bullfrog!" retorted Ron, "come on, you were practically snogging him at the Yule Ball and now you're saying you've lost touch with him?"

Harry could tell that Ron had touched a nerve. "Uh oh" he thought.

Hermione flung down her spoon. 'For your information Ron, he wanted to do a lot more than snogging and that's why I broke it!" she said in a cold voice.

The shock must have shown in Harry and Ron's face because she then said, "Yeah that's right. He called me frigid when I didn't want to have sex with him. Does that answer your question Ronald Weasley?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I… I didn't know," said Ron, who looked like he had been petrified.

"How could you have known Ron? Have you ever cared about me? It's always been you, you, you!" Hermione was almost shouting and her eyes looked suspiciously liquid.

"I do care about you, Hermione," said Ron quietly. There was a silence.

"What did you say?" asked Hermione, her voice quieting down.

"I said I do care about you. If you had told me about Krum earlier on, I would've punched his brains out. You're one of my best friends Hermione, how could I not care about you?"

Hermione remained quiet. Then Harry said, "Ron's right Hermione, we both care about you. You should have told us about Krum earlier, what he did was terrible."

Hermione's eyes were unnaturally bright but she gave her friends a watery smile.

Several weeks passed and Christmas was less than a month away. Harry had received another quidditch related book and some stuff to clean owls with from his Secret Santa. He had helped Ron buy a pair of pearl earrings to go with the ring, and a fancy wand-case for Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were also busy planning the dance that would take place on Christmas Day. They had to organize the decorations, entertainment and food and drinks. They had spent a long time in their common room planning things. Once when they were talking about the catering they would have, Hermione said with a laugh, "We should ask Honeydukes. Ron would love that, he practically lives on Honeydukes' sweets!"

"Yeah he would," said Harry, then voiced the thought he had considered, "Hermione, are you Ron's Secret Santa?"

Hermione looked startled, then said, "No Harry, I'm not. But what gave you the idea?"

"Well I mean, not many people would know about Chudley Cannons being Ron's favourite team and the mittens seemed like such a motherly thing to give!" chuckled Harry.

"Do I seem motherly to Ron?" asked Hermione in an oddly strained voice.

"No well, I didn't mean that Hermione," said Harry quickly, "I was joking, I swear!"

Hermione was still looking agitated so Harry couldn't resist asking, "Why, do you fancy him or something?"

Hermione turned scarlet and Harry grinned, saying, "So it's true then!" Harry said, mischievously.

"Harry please don't tell him! Please Harry!" pleaded Hermione.

"Don't worry, I won't. You will though!" grinned Harry.

"What? Oh yes I suppose I'll have to sometime or the other. But please don't tell him!" Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears, so Harry promised to keep quiet.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking to the library after lunch, Hermione thought this was the perfect time to give Harry and Ginny some 'alone time'. She dragged Ron off to finish his potion's essay and Harry and Ginny were left to walk awkwardly by themselves. They were passing the broom cupboard close to the library when they heard something.

"Oh Seamus!" came a moan.

Harry and Ginny froze. The next thing they knew the broom cupboard door had flung open and Cho Chang and Seamus Finnigan had fallen out on top of each other and were kissing madly. They stopped when they realized they had an audience and looked annoyed. Harry and Ginny, both bright red in the face had muttered an apology and hurriedly fled.

They walked for some more time before Ginny asked, "Do you still like Cho?" in a tentative voice.

"No, of course not. I made a mistake... in liking her that's all," said Harry not looking at Ginny. He then asked, "Are you still going out with Dean?

Ginny stared at him, "No are you thick? We broke up ages ago!"

Harry grinned at her, "So I guess you're a single lady then"

"Yeah I suppose I am. And you too? But not a lady of course, a man." grinned back Ginny.

"Yup. Hey are you doing anything special this Hogsmeade weekend? Cos' I think we single people should spend it together!" said Harry, trying to sound as cool as he could, while inside he was vomiting.

"I think that's a good idea," said Ginny.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think! Is it mushy or not mushy enough? This is my first fanfic remember so I'm not very experienced! All constructive criticism welcome!**


	6. Wiazrds Corner and the Three Broomsticks

**AN: Some people have been asking some pretty valid questions so I'm gonna answer them first ok? Firstly, I know Dumbledore's dead but I am in complete denial! So in my story, he's alive ok? If you don't like that, don't read it! Another thing, I've already said that I made a mistake in asking about Harry's Secret Santa (read my AN last chapter!) so please stop bugging me about that ok? Finally, thank you for all my reviewers! 41 reviews and still counting!**

_RECAP: "Yup. Hey are you doing anything special this Hogsmeade weekend? Cos' I think we single people should spend it together!" said Harry, trying to sound as cool as he could, while inside he was vomiting._

"_I think that's a good idea," said Ginny. _

The next few days were hectic. Harry had lost no time in telling Hermione about him having a date with Ginny.

"But that's great!" Hermione had exclaimed, "You have to tell me everything ok?"

"Of course,' Harry replied, "But Hermione, what about Ron? How will he take the fact that I'm dating his younger sister?"

"Don't worry about Ron,' said Hermione firmly, "You enjoy yourself. I'll deal with Ron!"

Harry had also been getting harried requests from various people about re-shuffling the Secret Santa thing. Dean Thomas had come to him worriedly and said, "Harry I know that Parvati's my Secret Santa! Lavender told me!"

"Sorry Dean, but it's too late to change. These things happen!" Harry had told him, sighing in exasperation.

He was so pre-occupied he didn't even worry too much about his date with Ginny and all the tensions that come with it, like what do I wear, what do I give her, where will we go, what will I say, all that rubbish.

When Saturday finally arrived, Harry awoke and went straight to Hermione's room, desperately in need of advice. Hermione spent the next half an hour advising him and telling him to relax.

"Hermione what are you and Ron going to do, when we're like, on our date?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Oh um... I don't know… wait for you guys in the Three Broomsticks or something," said Hermione going pink.

Harry smiled knowingly at her and said, "Well good luck. Hope Ron doesn't ruin it!"

The two went down for breakfast and met up with Ron. After breakfast, Harry went up to shower and change before he met Ginny in the Great Hall.

The two of them set out to Hogsmeade, talking easily as thought they were still with Ron and Hermione. When they reached the village, Harry asked, "So where do you want to go?"

"Um… I don't know. I know you don't want to go to Madam Puddifoot's," she winked at him, "and I don't really want to go to the Three Broomsticks either. Anyway Ron and Hermione are going to be there and I really wouldn't want to butt in!"

They both laughed and then decided to go to the new café called "Wizard's Corner". They went in and ordered some coffee and cakes. As they waited for their order to come, they started talking again. They talked of things like Quidditch and school. Then the topic changed to Hermione and Ron.

"Those two are such idiots. They've liked each other for ages now and they're still not spilling the beans!" said Ginny.

"Yea I know, talk about annoying! Still hopefully today they'll have made some progress!" said Harry.

They continued talking and Harry grew more and more relaxed. He even started feeling more confident. _"I can do this,"_ he thought to himself. One of Ginny's hands was holding her coffee cup and the other was resting on the table. Before Harry realized what he was doing, he reached over and grabbed her hand. Ginny went slightly pink but didn't pull away. They held hands for a while; then Ginny suggested, "getting out of here".

They walked down the street, still hand in hand, and there was a comfortable silence. All of a sudden a slight drizzle came down. Harry pulled Ginny under a large tree for shelter. Under the tree, they were much closer. Ginny's back was against Harry's front and leant in closer. Then she turned around so they were face to face, their noses only inches apart. Before Harry could stop himself, or re consider, he was kissing her.

They kissed with passion and longing, and Harry could tell that Ginny wanted him as much as he wanted her. They kissed, and as if by magic, the drizzle stopped and the sun came back out. Ginny pulled away first, gasping. They looked at each other and then went in again, for a second kiss, as fiery and passionate as the last one.

Meanwhile back at the Three Broomsticks, Ron and Hermione were having a less successful time. They had drunk their butterbeers in silence for a while, and then Ron had asked casually what Hermione and Harry did up in their common room. Hermione, ignoring the sexual interpretation of that, answered, "Nothing much, we're only in there enough to plan the dance, and to sleep and bathe."

"Ok… so um, what did you get from your Secret Santa last?" asked Ron, changing the subject abruptly.

"Uh, a wand-case," answered Hermione, feeling that Ron was acting rather suspiciously.

"Oh cool. You have a pretty cool Secret Santa, sending you jewellery and what not," said Ron, "they must really like you."

"What are you getting at Ron?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing, but what if this dream Secret Santa turns out to be Neville or someone?" said Ron.

"And what's wrong with Neville, Ron?" asked Hermione coldly.

"Nothing, I never said there was. But he's not the type who gives people jewellery!" said Ron.

"Oh really, then who is?" Hermione had a steely look in her eyes.

"I donno, someone like Harry maybe?" said Ron, now wanting to get out of this

conversation.

"As a matter of fact, Ron Weasley, I know for a fact that Harry does not have me. And why are asking all these things? Are you _jealous_ Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Jealous? Who're you kidding?" stuttered Ron, his face turning pink, "I'm just saying that your Secret Santa must really admire you, I'm not jealous!

"You know what? Forget it. Let's get back to Hogwarts!" said Hermione with a final glare at Ron.

**AN: So it's getting better right? I'm getting the hang of this! The dance will be coming up soon, as well! Will our two love birds get together before then? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Attempt at Apologizing

**AN: Ok some more quick answers. I update fast (thanks crabbycat14) because I have already written the story and have put it into chapters on MSWORD. All I do is add a note or whatever and then submit it! The next fic I write probably will update slower because I will be writing as I go along! Thanks again to all my darling reviewers! Now on with the story!**

_RECAP: "Jealous? Who're you kidding?" stuttered Ron, his face turning pink, "I'm just saying that your Secret Santa must really admire you, I'm not jealous!_

"_You know what? Forget it. Let's get back to Hogwarts!" said Hermione with a final glare at Ron._

They made their way back to the castle, each in their own stony silence. On arriving they saw Harry and Ginny, both looking as though they were floating on cloud nine.

"Come on Harry, we've still got some planning to do!" said Hermione and dragged him off to their common room.

"Well, I see that that did not go well," said Harry, 'what happened?"

"Oh nothing, apart from me finding out that Ronald Weasley is the biggest jerk in the universe!"

"Ouch, he was that bad? Well what could you expect Hermione? He's not exactly the romantic type who does nothing but woo you!"

"Well he could be if he tried! But no, all he has to do is accuse me of having sex with you!" screamed Hermione.

"What? He said... that we… what?" Harry asked, aghast.

"That's what he was hinting at yeah!"

"I'll go talk to him, you wait here!" Harry said, before rushing down to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was sitting in an armchair looking sulky. There was no one else there, as everyone was still at Hogsmeade.

"Ron what the hell happened?" demanded Harry, "why the hell did you ask if me and Hermione were having sex?"

"What? I never said that! All I said was something about her Secret Santa really liking her, which is true! I do really like her!" retorted Ron.

"Then why the hell couldn't you tell her you liked her? Do you know how badly you ruined that date?" said Harry, furiously.

"That was a date? Since when? Look Harry, I like her but she's not going to agree to go on a date with me!" said Ron.

"You pig headed idiot! When are you going to realize that she has feelings for you and you're going to mess it up big time if you don't do something about it!" shouted Harry.

Ron looked like he had been struck in the head with a sledgehammer.

"What?" he said feebly, "she has feelings… for me?

Harry sighed. How could anyone be this stupid? "Yes dimwit, so hurry up and go apologize before you really screw it up!"

Just then Hermione entered the common room. She turned bright red when she saw Ron and turned to go but then Ron said, "Hermione wait!"

Hermione stopped and turned around.

"Um… I've got to go find Ginny ok? You guys, talk… and all that," muttered Harry and exited.

Hermione looked at Ron and said, "what is it Ron?''

"Listen Hermione, I'm really, really sorry about this afternoon. I didn't mean to ask if you and Harry were having sex, I swear! I just messed up, I know, and I'm really sorry."

Hermione looked at Ron, whose face was bright red. She sighed and said, "It's ok Ron. It was my fault as well."

"Erm… Hermione? Was that... I mean… was it... was that a date?" asked Ron nervously.

Hermione stared at him. "Do you think it was?" she finally said.

"Um… I don't know… Harry said it was but we never said… well, was it a date?" Ron's face was now redder than his hair.

"Harry told you it was a date?" asked Hermione, grinning.

"Yeah, and he also has this absurd idea that you have feelings for me!" said Ron, relieved that she was grinning and not shouting. As he said this however the grin vanished.

"Do you think it's absurd Ron? Do you think it's absurd that I might have feelings for you?" asked Hermione.

"Um… well…. I've actually never thought about it…" stammered Ron.

"Of course not! Who was I kidding? Thinking you were mature enough to work things out! You're disgusting Ron!" saying so, Hermione turned and walked out of the common room. Ron stared after her, a feeling of numbness spreading through his body.

Hermione stormed out of the common room to find Harry waiting outside.

"Well thanks for trying Harry, but he refuses to believe that I like him. He's just an immature idiot. Why do I even like him?" sighed Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione, he'll see sense soon. Then he'll come groveling back on his knees. Trust me ok?" said Harry putting his arm around her.

Hermione gave a hollow laugh and they walked back to their own common room.

"I forgot to ask Harry, how was _your_ date?" asked Hermione, grinning at him. Harry launched into the tale and soon came to the part where they had stood under the tree and kissed.

"Wow congratulations Harry," she said, looking a little wistful.

"Hermione, don't worry about Ron ok? He'll come around. He likes you too much to let you go," he said consolingly.

"Yeah, I hope you're right Harry." sighed Hermione.

**AN: Guess what? Only 2 chapters to go! So hurry up and review to be able to read them! I'm aiming to reach 100 reviews!**


	8. The Christmas Dance

**AN: Ok guys, if you REALLY want me to, I can continue this story from after the dance. The response has been so huge and supportive that I think I'm going to do it! Give me suggestions on what could happen during the final 6 months of the year ok? And thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers (I am still in shock from getting 35 reviews in 2 hours!), without whom I thought this story would go way down! Thank you for being so supportive! Another thing, this chapter is the last that is of reasonable length. The last chapter is quite short and only a sort of epilogue. But don't worry, the sequel's going to come out soon (If I get enough requests for it)!**

_RECAP: "Hermione, don't worry about Ron ok? He'll come around. He likes you too much to let you go," he said consolingly._

"_Yeah, I hope you're right Harry." sighed Hermione._

The Christmas dance was now only a week away and the final Secret Santa presents were to be given on New Years Eve. Harry and Hermione had finalized all the plans for the dance and sighing with relief.

Harry and Ginny had spent a lot of time together, snuggling up by the lake and going for picnics on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. On the other hand, Hermione was avoiding Ron. Ron had thought hard and long after he and Hermione had had that conversation in the common room, and decided what he was going to do, if only Hermione would talk to him. Annoyingly, Hermione had spent most of her time with Neville, studying Herbology and other subjects that made Ron want to barf. He knew she was doing it just to get back at him and that annoyed him even more,

Ron had even tried asking Harry, but Harry had shortly told him, "Look man, you screwed up. Don't take advice from me, just go make things right."

But how was he supposed to make things right when Hermione wasn't speaking to him? He had tried cornering her in the Library once and asked if he could talk to her but she had pushed him away and told him she was busy.

Poor Ron, he had had such a shock finding out that Hermione liked him; he was finding it very hard to keep it that way!

Harry and Ginny had mainly sneaked around behind Ron's back, because they were still not sure about how Ron would react to them being together. They had decided that they would tell him at the Christmas dance.

And finally, the day of the Christmas dance came at last. Hermione and Ginny had gone to Hermione's bedroom at around 6:30pm to get ready. First they did their hair. Hermione performed a complicated spell on her hair so that it went into natural wavy curls cascading down her back. Ginny piled her up and pinned it so it stayed in place. Then the girls started on their make-up. They applied a thin coat of foundation, and then applied a bit of blush and eye shadow. They finished off with mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. As they got into their dress robes Ginny said, "You look gorgeous Hermione, Ron won't know what's hit him!"

They giggled as they came out to the living room, where Ron and Harry were waiting. Ginny went straight to Harry and took his hand. Ron was so busy gazing at Hermione that he didn't notice Harry and Ginny holding hands. Hermione blushed as she saw Ron staring at her. Ginny winked at her and she smiled.

"Come on guys, Harry and I have to open to dance and it's nearly time," she said.

Ron snapped out of his trance and hurriedly followed Hermione out of the door. Harry and Ginny followed. The four of them went down to the Great Hall where a crowd of people dressed in different coloured robes had already gathered. Everyone was looking fabulous, colourful and lively. Harry and Hermione hurried to the doors and tried to get everyone's attention. The noise grew considerable softer and Hermione started speaking.

"Welcome everyone to this years special Christmas dance. I hope you have enjoyed doing Secret Santa and are eager to find out who they are!" said Hermione.

"So let's start the party!" shouted Harry opening the door to the Great hall. Everyone surged in and then came the 'oohing' and 'aahing' as everyone looked around with appreciation. For indeed, the decorations were beautiful. There were great banners of red and green hanging from the walls. There was holly and mistletoe everywhere. There were miniature ice-sculptures in all the corners and the lights had been semi-dimmed. Harry and Hermione looked around proudly at their work and smiled at each other.

Ron and Ginny came up and Hermione indicated the music band to start playing. Favourite Christmas songs and carols could soon be heard.

"Would you care to join me for a dance mademoiselle?" asked Harry, bowing to Ginny and offering her his hand. Ginny giggled and took it, and the two were off dancing madly.

"Erm… Hermione, do you want to dance?" asked Ron, unsure of Hermione's current mood.

"Sure Ron. Come on!'' Hermione took him by the hands and led him into the crowd. Just then a slow number came on and everyone around them started to waltz. Ron awkwardly put his hands on Hermione's waist and she put her arms around his neck.

They moved slowly for a while until Ron broke the silence between them and said, "Hermione, I've been thinking… a lot, and… I… I really like you Hermione… and you were right about me not being mature enough to realize what a big mistake I was making… I really, really like you Hermione…"

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "Wow Ron, I didn't think you'd be able to come out and say that!"

"So you knew?" grinned Ron.

"Yeah… and Ron? I like you a lot too… I've liked you for ages, you know that?" said Hermione.

Ron pointed upwards, and Hermione turned up to look. There was a huge sprig of mistletoe above them. Hermione giggled as Ron leant in and kissed her.

**AN: aww… they finally admitted it! Anyways, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. It's not over yet! There's going to some chapters left!**


	9. Secret Santa's Revealed!

_RECAP: Ron pointed upwards, and Hermione turned up to look. There was a huge sprig of mistletoe above them. Hermione giggled as Ron leant in and kissed her._

Harry and Ginny, who were dancing nearby looked at the kissing couple with amusement.

"Well, they finally got around to it!" laughed Ginny.

"And speaking of getting around to it, what about you and me Ginevra Weasley!" joked Harry as he pulled her over to a corner and started snogging her.

"Harry!" came an agonized yell, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Damn!" whispered Ginny.

"Ron...um…well, hi!" said Harry brightly.

"Harry. Why. Are. You. Kissing. My. Sister?" said Ron, whose face was getting redder.

"Because she's my girlfriend Ron," said Harry calmly, "we got together one weekend in Hogsmeade and we're a couple now. Do you have a problem with that?"

Ron gaped at him, "Bloody hell," he said weakly. Hermione appeared at his shoulder and saw the situation.

"Ron he's right. They're a really great couple, and neither you nor anyone else is going to spoil it for them, ok?" saying so, she grabbed Ron and dragged him back to the dancing floor.

"Get over it Ron, you can't stop them! You may as well get used to it!" said Hermione.

"Who says I can't stop them? What's stopping me from stopping them" he demanded.

"I am" said Hermione simply.

Ron suddenly grinned, looking down at her, "alright then… if you say so!"

They danced for a while, and then they went over to one of the tables and sat down.

"Hermione?" started Ron.

"Mmm?" she asked.

"I was your Secret Santa."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, then let out a shriek.

"You were my Secret Santa? You got me the ring? And the photo frame and all that stuff?"

Ron nodded and grinned. Hermione threw herself onto him and started kissing him wildly.

"Ron, I never knew you could be so thoughtful! You used to give me Chocolate Frogs!" Hermione laughed between kisses.

"Well Harry helped me at first, but then it was actually quite easy. Cost me quite a bit though!"

Meanwhile over at Harry and Ginny's corner, Harry had too just told Ginny that he was her Secret Santa. She had laughed, and hugged and kissed him. Then she realized that she hadn't revealed herself. She pushed through the crowd and finally found him.

"Neville! Merry Christmas! Oh, and I'm your Secret Santa!" she told Neville who had been dancing with a girl from Ravenclaw.

"Oh wow really Ginny? Thanks for the gifts, they were great!"

"You're welcome!" laughed Ginny, then made her way back to Harry. Neville had also forgotten that he had to reveal himself and quickly went around looking for his person. He finally found him and went over.

"Hey Ron, Hermione. Ron, I just wanted to tell you that I was your Secret Santa!" said Neville.

Ron stared at him then exclaimed, "Oh no wonder… sorry, I meant, thanks for the book, Neville! It was awesome!"

"Yeah well, actually Hermione advised me to give it to you, and Ginny helped with the mittens…" he said, "Anyway, Merry Christmas!"

Neville went off and Ron and Hermione resumed their snogging.

4 HOURS LATER

Harry and Hermione were sitting in their living room, tired out but happy.

"I can't believe what a success this Secret Santa idea was!" said Harry and Hermione nodded, "And you two finally getting together was a result of it!"

"Yeah, I still can't believe Ron was my Secret Santa! I mean that time in Hogsmeade when he asked me all those things? He's a really good actor!"

"Speaking of Secret Santa's I never found out who mine was!" said Harry.

"Oh my gosh Harry, I completely forgot! I was your Secret Santa!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh no wonder! Too busy snogging Ron to come over and tell me huh?" laughed Harry, "Anyway, thanks for the presents! I should have known they were from you!"

And so the four great friends were still best friends, they just happened to be two couples as well. Harry and Ginny were extremely happy together, whereas Ron and Hermione still had their usual tiffs over small things but they now also had their snogging sessions.

**And so it was a magical…**

**End _(but only until the sequel comes out, cos' there's still 6 months of Hogwarts left!)_**

**AN: Ok, so what do you think? Please remember this is my very first fanfic and I have _never_ written fluff between HP characters, so tell me what my first attempt was like please? I hope you guys all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (I know, I know, overly clichéd thing to say!) and don't forget to review! Love ya all!**


End file.
